fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CGPC03
Oh wow, a queen!? This is totally bonkers! (おお、クイーン！ これは全くのばかげたことです！''Ō, kuīn! Kore wa mattaku no bakageta kotodesu!'') is the 3rd episode of Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!. Synopsis The Pretty Cure forcefully fall down into portals that lead to the Heavenly Kingdom where they meet King Ikion, Queen Bronya, and their daughter! But uh oh, Zack from the Tenebris Kingdom appears and summons one of his Zack Monsters! Queen Bronya has to quickly explain to the girls why they have to help her with all of this! Summary The episode starts as Rei finds a book at the local bookstore. It was Rosewater's Apparition Reference Atlas and it was at a sale. She asks Mr. Yokoi if it's okay if she could buy it. He says yes, but at a cost. A deadly cost. When he was trying to tell the girl what was gonna happen, she fell down a dark purple hole that wasn't there before. Mr. Yokoi facepalmed. Keiko was walking past a girl with brown, curly hair in the middle of town. They looked at each other weirdly before Keiko fell down a dark purple hole. The curly haired girl shrugged and moved on. Chie and Kimi were at the club classroom. Kimi was telling Chie about tennis and why she should try it. Chie seemed uninterested. She didn't even notice the hole emerging from her feet. She fell and didn't scream. Rei and Keiko are found screaming in a dark purple void, joined by a not screaming Chie. Slimer grabs them all by their heads with his body and brings them safely down to a bright white kingdom. People are seen with medieval-like clothing and smiles everywhere. None of them cared that there were three girls with their faces colored with green goop and the culprit being right above them. Slimer runs to the kingdom's castle's gate which is guarded by a rhinoceros and he asks him if he knew these girls. Slimer says he doesn't know them well but they were the legendary Pretty Cure. The rhino laughs and lets Slimer and the blonde Rei in, as he doesn't believe Keiko and Chie are true cures. Chie because she has glasses and is a brunette and Keiko because she doesn't have a good diet and also a brunette. In short, the rhinoceros thinks the girls are too ugly to be Cure Starlight and Cure Hexerei. So the girls fight him. Meanwhile, Rei is greeted by King Ikion and Queen Bronya. Rei is super confused about why she is Cure Fantasma. They say that it's because Queen Bronya lost all of the gems she needs to revive the Moonstone Goddess, which it is said that her existence is the only way to bring peace to the Heavenly Kingdom and the rivaling Tenebris Kingdom. Plan B is to make the Princess of the Heavenly Kingdom, Getara, marry the Prince of the Tenebris Kingdom, Lisnos, or his sister, Vakaris. Rei disagreed with this on the inside, but she kept her mouth shut. The guards of the flower gems died so they didn't get any more of them. They then created the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure, warriors who fight for all that's right and never for evil. Their sole purpose is to protect the Heavenly Kingdom from outside forces. But then the original ones retired so they were replaced by earthlings; Keiko, Chie, and Rei. The flower gems have been scattered all across Earth and they expect Rei to have at least one of them. Rei said she had the cypress gem but she didn't literally, Keiko had it. Cutting back to Keiko and Chie, the girls were kicked out of the castle and scolded out of the kingdom. They are now stuck in a sad, sad, dimension where nobody really liked them. But then, a boy came out of the forest. His name was Zack, and he tried to steal Keiko and Chie's souls and flower gem. He loves his name. He loves his voice. He loves himself way too much, and that's why he wanted the cypress gem. Keiko was really fast, though, so Zack couldn't get it. He found another option though: He bragged about how he had the Zephyr gem and he turned it into a monster he called the Zack Monster. The Zack Monster was unfortunately combined with Chie's soul, so she is totally useless. Keiko transforms into Cure Starlight to stop the Zack Monster, but both he and Zack are interested in the Cypress gem more than Keiko's dukes. Rei asks the king and queen if she could leave to tell her friends to bring her the cypress gem, they say yes, and Rei and Slimer leave to ask Keiko about the cypress gem. She sees the Zack Monster and transforms so she can join Keiko's fight. Keiko gets knocked down. "Rei," said Slimer, "You have to use your special single attack! Pretty Cure Seldom Strike!" So Rei does it and strikes the Zack Monster. Zack runs away and forgets both the cypress gem and the zephyr gem. Chie comes back to reality. Rei talks about a lot of exposition dump for her friends and tells them to come back to the castle to meet the queen. Chie says that they're basically banned from there but Rei brings them anyways. King Ikion, Queen Bronya, and Princess Getara see the three girls holding the two gems right in front of them. They are super surprised. They command the girls to do comment the city they inahabit and make some freinds. The three girls and Slimer forcefully fall into portals back to Earth. We see Rei fall down to a closed bookstore. She stays there for the rest of the night. Keiko falls down to a cafe party. She goes to the party uninvited, taking the king and queen's advice. Chie falls back down to the ISA where Kimi still is at. Kimi is so happy to see Chie and she hugs her. Kimi keeps talking about tennis. Major Events * The Pretty Cure go to the Heavenly Kingdom for the first time. * King Ikion, Queen Bronya, and Princess Getara show up for the first time. * Zack and his Zack Monsters show up for the first time. Characters * Ideguchi Keiko / Cure Starlight * Nagai Chie / Cure Hexerei * Yoshihara Rei / Cure Fantasma * Slimer * Bronya * Ikion * Getara * Moonstone Goddess (flashback) * Zack * Zack Monster * Yokoi Takaharu Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'